


Patina

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [581]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The poor painting. Or is it the poor murdered navy  personnel?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/03/2000 for the word [patina](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/03/patina).
> 
> patina  
> The color or incrustation which age gives to works of art; especially, the green rust which covers ancient bronzes, coins, and medals.  
> The sheen on any surface, produced by age and use.  
> An appearance or aura produced by habit,practice, or use.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #265 Baffle.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Patina

Tony stared at the crime scene in bafflement. It wasn’t every day that you saw someone murdered with a painting. The painting’s patina looked off to Tony. He’d only seen something like this once before when he was at Peoria and dealing with a small time forger who was looking to make the big times. 

Ducky clucked as he stared at the painting. A murder weapon is not the way to treat a beautiful painting like this. 

“Don’t feel too bad for the painting, it’s likely a forgery.” Tony murmured.

“It doesn’t matter. No one should treat a beauty like this.” Ducky tutted.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
